<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by Rsona5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571870">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5'>Rsona5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nightmares, Not an actual character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Kinda was listening to "Let's Hurt Tonight" -One Republic, and it kinda got me writing. I also was feeling stress and felt like writing was also a good way to kinda let go of that feeling a little bit.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was walking on the worn path towards the home I created. It was cramp and didn’t have much stuff, but I personally preferred it. Rouge visits me once a while, but she spends most of her time with the guardian. We do missions for GUN, and honestly, she and Omega are my family who care for very much. Even if Rouge gets on my nerves from her unwavering sass towards my actions. My mind soon settles on another person who constantly gets on my nerves. Especially during the whole “rival” exchange. His cocky and arrogant behavior always infuriated me. He constantly risks his life, but it was for everyone else to live. The way his eyes seemed to light up in the face of a challenge. I could never turn my sight away from him when he battled. It was something of a spectacle. It’s funny, we always insulted each other before. Then, something changed to where our remarks turned more relaxed and it wasn’t insults but friendly teasing. Teasing which then turned to flirting until he confessed that he saw me more than a friend. Frankly, I was shocked he would consider me as a potential mate, but we made it work. We constantly raced and teased the other when they lost. There were brushes of touch but no actual mushy dates like heading to Twinkle Park like how the pink nuisance dragged Sonic to it. I honestly can’t believe this is something I have. Before, I thought I was destined to be alone. Now, I have him and it’s better than what I ever suspected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile was on my face as I drew near the small cottage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I opened the door to greet Sonic, it was to a monstrous scene I saw instead. Blood was splattered everywhere and his eyes… his eyes seemed to follow my every movement. I couldn’t hold the vomit that accumulated in my throat. My knees hit the floor as tears started pooling out. I knew I shouldn’t have done it. I KNEW it was wrong. But, he made it seem like everything would be alright. Everything was perfect, and I believed it. Now, here he lies, glass eyes staring at the ceiling with fear etched onto his beautiful face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, why? WHY?!” My screams echoing in the room as the breaking of glass seemed to echo the room, but I knew it was my heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonic?” I perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can’t be… he’s right in front of me. His blood covers the entire floor. This can’t be possible. But.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SONIC?!” I yelled until my voice turned hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?! Just come out! I need you! I love you! OKAY! I SAID IT! I LOVE YOU!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always the first to say it, and I always hummed underneath my breath in confirmation I cared about him. But, I never truly spoke the words until now. Now, it was too late with his body draped as a fallen puppet from his strings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow, wake up,” His soft voice whispered around me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonic?” I questioned as I spun around trying to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, Shads, wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped as my body fling itself forward with him standing surprised at my sudden movement. My eyes immediately checked for blood over his luscious blue coat. Green eyes full life but concern and worry for me. I squeezed the body in front of me when I lunged forward. I heard a little oof before feeling his arms wrapping around my torso. His head turned and nuzzled into my shoulder before placing a soft kiss on my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, Shadow. I’m right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew my tears were staining his fur, but he made no mention of them. Instead, he just held me closer as I let my control fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t leave me.” I begged him, my voice seemed small compared to my usual strong, powerful voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stab like jab hit my heart at the reminder he was mortal and I would live infinitely. It didn’t matter at the moment though. I just wanted to have him by my side. Just for tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost you, in my dreams. In the most brutal way. Like Maria. Except, I didn’t see how you died. I wasn’t even given a chance to protect you. I…” My voice became muffled as his lips captured mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything became light and the brash sea storm of my emotions was soon calming to a peaceful horizon. One of his bare hands wrapped around my neck while the other stroked my quills softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. You always protect me, and I will always protect you. That’s how it goes, remember?” He asked when we separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head as our foreheads stayed connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” He whispered before kissing my forehead. He was about to drag me down with him when I spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” I sincerely confessed as I gripped his hand tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze for a moment before looking at me with wide eyes. Eyes filled with shock, surprised, and happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again?” he asked, his voice full of hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Sonic.” I spoke more confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was so big before he tackled me onto my back as his lips found mine again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every breath we took to gulp in air, the other was spilling the words “I love you” from their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in light, and telling him the words I couldn’t before. If love is pain, then let's hurt tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fin</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda was listening to "Let's Hurt Tonight" -One Republic, and it kinda got me writing. I also was feeling stress and felt like writing was also a good way to kinda let go of that feeling a little bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>